(1S,5S)-3-(5,6-dichloropyridin-3-yl)-3,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane is a novel compound that demonstrates utility in treating pain and disorders associated with the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR).
(1S,5S)-3-(5,6-dichloropyridin-3-yl)-3,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane benzenesulfonate has the same utility and has unexpected physiochemical properties such as high crystallinity, low hygroscopicity, high chemical stability, and is believed to exist as a single crystal form.